Vorgess
Category:Faeri =Overview= Little is known about the Vorgess, as they keep themselves shut off from other nations. Despite this, most Vorgess know Trade, and treat outsiders with distant politeness if encountered. Most other races fear and hate the Vorgess -- many believe the folk to be violent and untrustworthy, though whether this is actually true remains to be seen. It is also believed that the Vorgess are a strict matriarch, though that too, is unconfirmed. Slavery, though believed to be loved by the Vorgess, is actually forbidden in Vorgansa, the only Vorgess country. Even in the past, slavery was uncommon, leading to Vorgansa populated by very few non-Vorgess; Half-Vorgess and Humans in Vorgansa are near non-existent. Vorgess keep to themselves most of the time, and therefore little is known about their true temperaments, though most of Ehrdi believes them to be hostile to outsiders. They live in caves close to the surface and a few hundred feet underground, though rarely any deeper than that. They keep outposts on the surface, but spend most of their time beneath the surface in their caverns. As aforementioned, slavery is illegal in Vorgansa, but they are indifferent to the slaves of other nations. Vorgess, due to their life in the shallow underground, are often fairly pale in skin color, which ranges from a medium bluish-gray to a near white pallor. Their hair is often some shade of blue or purple, though a very light gray is known to appear once in a while. Their eyes are extremely pale, leading many to believe they have no pupils. This, however, is untrue -- Vorgess eyes are often a very light shade of yellow or gray, and sometimes light blue. =Animals= More information on this section coming soon. =Art= More information on this section coming soon. =Children/Families= More information on this section coming soon. =Clothing= More information on this section coming soon. =Common Classes= More information on this section coming soon. =Education= More information on this section coming soon. =Festivals= More information on this section coming soon. =Food= More information on this section coming soon. Vegetables More information on this section coming soon. Fruits More information on this section coming soon. Grains More information on this section coming soon. Dairy More information on this section coming soon. Meat and Fish More information on this section coming soon. =Housing= As the Vorgess live underground, especially in elaborate cavern systems a few hundred feet below the surface, their housing is often carved out of stone walls. They tend to be one to ten stories high, depending on the wealth and importance of the owner, and are often carved in shapes that closely represent stalagmites, making their homes appear natural rather than hand-crafted. Vorgess that do live on the surface still tend to build their houses out of stone or shaped into earthen mounds, and prefer to have at least part of their dwelling in a cave. One notable exception to this is the only open Vorgess port, Essk. Perhaps because the port is open to outsider trade, much of the architecture is close to Druden buildings, except stone is still the primary material instead of wood. =Merchants= Though the other races are wary of the Vorgess (due to social biases dating back to the Age of Conquest and the Vorgess' habit of being very insular), they are valuable trade partners to many a country and are in fact a member of the International Trade Alliance. Perhaps the only Vorgess stereotype that has any truth is that they are exceptionally frugal and shrewd in mercantile deals. They have elaborate underground trade routes for inter-country trade, and many a powerful Vorgess family are merchants. Though Essk is their only port open to outsiders, it is an important and large cultural hub. Foreigners are not allowed outside the city walls except with special permission granted by Vorgess matriarchs. Though this law somewhat miffs outsiders, most do not let it bother them much, because Vorgess make powerful and profitable trading partners, and what's a little city restriction when you stand to make thousands of Geld? Even Vorgess merchants who tend to only buy and sell within Vorgansa learn Trade, in case they ever have an opportunity to strike a bargain with a foreigner. Vorgess love to haggle, but are often very subtle about it, leading them to hold the advantage in deals. This calm facade that belies great intelligence sometimes causes paranoia in non-Vorgess trade partners, but the neutral Vorgess merchants rarely mean ill will towards outsiders -- they just prefer to come out with a little more profit than the other side.